


Missed in Translation

by Imshookandbi



Series: The Tales of a Mockingbird [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Batman Adopts Another Kid, Being a Supposed Non-English Speaking Vigilante, He just..... doesn’t know it yet, Humor, Miscommunication, Nobody tell him, a roughshod game of charades, but is pretending to know very little english, but its funny so, discord drabbles, except the person doing charades can speak, is TOUGH WORK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imshookandbi/pseuds/Imshookandbi
Summary: Mockingbird saves her first victim! And uh.... unknowingly gets adopted by Batman. Who doesn’t know either.
Relationships: None
Series: The Tales of a Mockingbird [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786213
Comments: 25
Kudos: 426





	Missed in Translation

“Hey,” Marinette— er,  _ Mockingbird _ whispered, “Safe.” Her english was fluent, and her American accent phenomenal, but the less the woman across from her knew about her voice, the better. So as of now, she was an unknown vigilante who spoke choppy english with an indiscernible accent.

The woman flinched, her closed eyes squeezing tighter before Mockingbird’s words registered and she peaked open a wary eye. “Who are you?” She rasped after a considerable amount of silence, “I don’t recognize you.”

Mockingbird refrained from grimacing. She should’ve known, the Gotham vigilantes were well known and easily identifiable, Mockingbird wasn’t even  _ from _ Gotham. She should’ve known better than to think that nobody would ask questions.

“Mockingbird,” She answered when she realized she hadn’t said anything, “New.” She added afterward. It wasn’t a lie, she  _ was _ new. Just... hopefully not in the way the woman suspected.

The woman hummed lowly, then slowly picked herself up from the ground. Mockingbird rose with her. “Well...  _ Mockingbird,  _ thanks for your help.” The woman said carefully, the name rolling off her tongue seamlessly. 

Mockingbird nodded curtly, “Welcome,” She said shortly, then stepped back and turned so the lady could pass through. 

Instead of her walking away like Mockingbird had  _ hoped, _ the lady just furrowed her brows and frowned. “Is english not your first language?” She asked.

Drat! Mockingbird had hoped she wouldn’t say anything, she shook her head. “Learning.” 

The woman nodded slowly in understanding, “Ah, well, it’s nice of him to teach you.” She said, a little smile curling at her lips. 

The accidental-vigilante frowned, he? Who was  _ he? _ Maybe she’s misheard.

At the lack of answer, the woman began to walk out of the alleyway, briefly taking the time to step on one of the thugs’ hands with the back of her heel. Mockingbird felt no pity for the answering groan that came from the man and briefly glanced around, disliking the idea that the woman had to walk home without a weapon.

She scanned the ground before her and grinned when she saw the crowbar one of the thugs had a few feet away. “Wait!” She hurried over to the woman, grabbing the crowbar as she went.

The lady turned around, an eyebrow raised, and Mockingbird held the handle tightly. “Here, protect.” She said simply then thrusted the crowbar out for her to take. 

The woman’s eyes widened, “You’re... giving me a crowbar to protect myself? Why?” She asked, taking the makeshift weapon anyways and adjusting her hold. 

Mockingbird shrugged, “Can’t stay, more idiots. Unsafe.” She nodded towards the crowbar, “Protect yourself.” 

The woman pursed her lips and glanced over Mockingbird’s shoulder, “What will happen to those two?” 

Mockingbird grinned, “Bat.”

Now, let’s take a pause and rewind the scene. 

Mockingbird pretended not to know much english with her encounter with the woman, and as such spoke only in short, clipped sentences. This led to quite a bit of guessing on the woman’s part, and while she guessed mostly correctly, there was still a...  _ few _ things lost in translation.

To start with, when Mockingbird said she was new, what she  _ meant _ was that she was ‘new to Gotham and a new vigilante, and that I am in no way related to any of the other vigilantes in any shape or form’. 

However, what the woman  _ thought _ she said, was that she was ‘one of Batman’s new Robins and thus a new vigilante, this is my first night out by myself. Batman is my dad.’ 

Which, as you can see, brought a few more mistranslations to the table.

When the woman asked if English wasn’t Mockingbird’s first language, when Mockingbird said she was learning, she  _ meant _ she was ‘learning on my own‘. 

But, the woman, now come to the conclusion she was the newest addition to Batman’s Hoard, thought she said, ‘Batman is currently teaching me, isn’t he such a great dad?’. 

Finally, —and this is a tough one folks— when Mockingbird replied with a grinning ‘Bat’, she  _ meant _ that ‘Batman will find them sooner or later, or one of his kids will’.

What the woman HEARD was  _ instead, _ ‘I will notify Batman, my father, the man who of which has adopted me and as such taken up a paternal role in my life, that Batman, that I have caught two thugs and he will then notify the police of their position’. 

So, you can see how quite a few words— or the lack of them— can lead to quite a few separate and completely wrong conclusions.

Perhaps Mockingbird should have pretended to know a  _ little _ bit more english.

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of the first drabbles that I made for the Mockingbird au, so things might be different. Things adjusted according to what ideas were cropped up, so as you might expect some of the snippets might be weird.


End file.
